Sugar, we're going down
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: Kurt began to realize that there was something wrong with Blaine a few weeks ago, but every time he tried to interrogate him or reach to him, he escaped. Literally, he ran to the place furthest from Kurt possible. It was starting to worry him. Dalton!au
1. Chapter 1

Today was my first day at dalton. And to be brutally honest, I hated it. Everyone seemed to have a group of their own, all those boys, with their blazers aligned. Talking. Laughing. Then there was me, all by myself. I missed my girls on Mckinley and i havent even started the first period yet!

"Mister" someone called. I was waiting in the parapet of the wall, next of the bathroom door of the second floor, watching all the boys running through the halls to not be late for the first class of the day, I turned around to see who was calling.  
"Mister" was said again, by a lady who seemed to be at her fourties, with a inviting smile printed on her face. Her eyes had a glow that was difficult to see around, and the wrinkles in her eyes hidden by the big glasses that covered almost her whole face. "Yeah! you!"  
"Me?" I said pointing my index finger to my chest.  
"Yes boy!" she said coming closer to me. "You're new here, right young gentlemen?"  
I just nodded while she stood in front of me, looking into me from my shoes till the top of my hair.  
"Where is your guide then?" She questioned me suspiciously.  
"I.. I.. My what?" I asked confused.  
She looked at me, her eyes were jugding me. The woman stared at me for about 3 or 4 seconds then added "Follow me".

We walked until the end of the hall, and we stoped in front of a door. This door were about three times bigger than the others of the many doors of Dalton, and it had a big plate writen "Principal's room" on the top of it  
We entered the room, and she made the gesture for me to sit.  
The room wasnt different of the rest of the school, actually fit in pretty well. It was a mix of blue and white on the walls. The windows way bigger than it should. Photos and sculputure of people that I imagine was the founders of the school all over the place, literally, since dad drop me here, I have seen those faces over and over and over again.  
This room gave me the feeling of death. It was beautiful but it was giving me chills.

"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Hummel. Kurt Hummel."  
"Hummel…" She mumble to herself a few times, looking through a pile of files, then taking a briefcase and putting aside.  
"Kurt, Are you going to stay at the dorms?"  
"Yes" I said. "When I got here, my dad and I left all my stuff in this empty room, or I would be la-"  
"Actually, after we finish here, you gonna 'settle down'. You have a roommate to help you with everything. When he heard that you were joining the academic system of Dalton, he asked permission if he could be your new roommate,because he already knew yo—"

While she was talking, my mind went far far away. I couldnt avoid the smile forming on my face, thinking that Blaine, _that boy only could be Blaine_, wanted to be my roommate. In the past two weeks, I've been texting him everyday and meeting him at the Lima bean every monday, wednesday and friday. When I told him about changing schools, he was genuinely happy. What made me happy. And to think that we are going to share the same room. It's crazy.

"He will also be your school guide." she continued.

While she kept talking, we listened a soft knock in the door interrupting the woman's speech.

"Hello Ms. Campbell." Blaine said more nervously than I've ever seen him before, like he was in a big trouble and was about to face it, I couldn't blame him anyway, I would be feeling just like him, if I was the one being called by the principal in the middle of class, it must be terrifying. "Oh, hi Kurt!" He said, the nervous look that was covering his face was all gone, now occupied by a big smile that lighed his whole face up. Ms. Campbell made the same gesture to him to sit next to me, while I smiled and returned a timid 'hello'.

"So, Mr. Anderson, I was just telling Mr. Hummel about how things work at our school, but I trust you to make sure he understands everything and feel welcome, are we clear?"  
"Yeah, yeah, of course" Blaine said scratching his hair, and shaking his right leg non-stop.  
"And for you" She said, looking directly at me "If anything happens, any troubles, or doubts or anything at all, my door is always open."  
I smiled and nodded. I have this poor habit that when I don't know what to say, I smile then nod. I do this alot through the day.

"Uhh, okay then." She said standing up, like saying to both of us to get out of the room. I exchanged a look with Blaine who gave me an encouragement smile, and we got out with a farewell of Ms. Campbell saying to me 'to have a nice tour at the school and enjoy my stay.'

We took a few slow steps through the silent hall. "Hi" He said to me.  
"Hey" I answered looking to my feets.  
"Hi" He said again making we both laugh. "This looks like a 'friends' episode, you know?"  
"What?"  
"N-Nothing" He said as we kept walking. "So these" he said pointing his hand to the doors around us. "It's the classrooms"  
"Don't tell me sherlock!" I said making my most shocking face. He smiled and showed me the tongue then kept explaining "These are the classrooms. We have tons and tons of floors just lke this one, and you being a newbie here my dear Kurt, you're most likely to get lost."  
"Oh"  
"Be careful Kurt, because the teacher here, they're a bunch of..." He looked to the both sides, then he whispered in my right ear"Douchebags"  
If his breath didn't smelled like strawberries, or while he spoke the word tickled my ear, I would totally mock Blaine by the fact that he couldn't swear out loud.  
"And you better watch out about being late, they really are sh-poop."  
I laughed at him, and he pushed my shoulder with his own. "Up here is pretty boring, I mean, there's nothing to show." He took my hand what made me feel my face burning up "Let's check out our room, roomie!"

We went running, he in the front and me in the back. We were the only one in the halls and the floor were really smooth, but we kept running, we descended the first staircase. Blaine was all jumpy. We passed through the Trophy and The warblers rehearsal room that I recognised from the last time. We descended a new staircase, and at that point I was already feeling breathless. We entered in something that looked like the lunch/dinner room, it was giant, but we pass throught it in matter of seconds, what made we end up in the school campus. Blaine looked at me, he face was so red! I tried to laugh but I was just so damn breathless! We ran a bit more till we end up in front of this big plate written "Dorms"

We stoped and we both just stood there trying catching our breath again.

**Did you enjoy? Reviews are pretty welcome!**  
**So a heads up about this story. It will be self harm problem ahead, and I was trying to make as 'diary thing' but I think it won't just work out.**


	2. Chapter 2

We stoped and we both just stood there trying to catch our breaths again.

I leaned against a column, breathing in deeply, then breathing out heavily, whereas Blaine was two steps away from me, leaned with all his weight on the door. His face were painted entirely of red, dripping with sweat, what made his gel drain through his face.

"Wow!" he said with a weak laugh cleaning his face with his left hand. "Well" He kept talking after about five seconds. "Let's go then?"  
We entered and were welcomed by another big hall. It had dorms on both sides, ten doors on each, and the only difference between this and the classroom's halls were that they hadn't windows on the walls.  
We went upstairs, and we stoped in front of the third door, from left to right. Blaine took a key out of his pocket, and unlocked it.

"Home sweet home!" He said jumping on the right bed.

When i gave my first step into the room, my attention quickly wavered to my right. The walls were painted in white with strips of dark blue crossing through it on the diagonal. It had two posters stapled in the wall. One of a band I've never heard of, it was a photo of a red wing printed in a yellow backgrownd, and on the top of it, with a weird font, was written "Aeon Spoke", on the side had a poster of Katy Perry live. At the eastern end of the room, had a writing desk with a black laptop, was crammed with sheets and books in all over the place. Had two beds, with a space of 1.5 m away from each other.

In the headboard of the bed where Blaine was settle down, had a really big pile of clothes, where he was making it as a pillow. I don't have idea if that was because Blaine was too sloppy, or because the wardrobe was too small, 'cause if that was the case, this just wouldn't work out right. What made me turn my attention to the little old wardrobe on the otherside of the room with the door almost exploding out.

I looked to the vague bed, all my stuff was there._ 'I guess someone brought it here'._ And above the pillow had a sweater. Blaine saw where I was looking and commented "Those are Dalton's 'gift' to you" He said putting his both hands in the air, and doing 'speech marks' with his fingers.  
"Why 'gift'?" I asked sitting down and taking the sweater in my hands. It was way bigger than something I would use, it was WAY OUT of things I would use, especially in front of Blaine. It was a full blank sweater, but with DALTON writen on it with capital letters.  
"Because" He said " We are paying for it. Just like everything else." He noticed my cynical look. _'What happened with the prodigy proud student of Dalton of weeks ago?' I thought_ "D-Don't get me wrong. Dalton is fantastic. But it has alot of useless... shits here"  
"I understand"  
"So" He said sitting by my side "It's your first day here. And we really shouldn't go back, take the day off to settle down, then tomorrow you join to everything."  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"Do you want help?"  
"No, I think is better I unpack my things alone" I said smiling back at him.  
"Alright" He said rubbing my right shoulder and going back to the same spot he was before on his bed.  
"Are you going to- You know, go back to class? I don't kn-" I started asking but he quickly interrupted me.  
"No, I will stay here." He replied to me, sending a warm smile in my direction.  
He took a book from the writing desk, and put a glasses on, and then I knew that he was locked on his own world.

"Blaine…" I called after I took all my clothes out of my bag and made a few piles with it. Jeans in one, blazer on another, pants on another, and so on. "Where I put it?"  
His eyes went to me, then to my pile of clothes, and his eyes went comically wide."Wow"  
"Yeah, I know." I said putting my hands on my pockets "I like to be ready for anything."  
"I see!" He said laughing.  
"So you gonna help me or just laugh from me?"  
"Alright" He said taking a sit position. "You have LOADS of clothes. And so do I." I think that he noticed the look in my face and quickly added. "Something I do is let the uniform and warbler fantasies on the wardrobe, and the rest on my bag! You can do the same."  
He stood up and opened the old wardrobe door. When he did it, it made a terrible loud sound of a rusted thing.

It hadnt alot of clothes, but i could say that was clothes enough. It was devided just like he told me. Uniforms, ties, and fantasies. Below that was two pairs of shoes above a big drawer.

After I finished unpacking and putting my things together, i felt a pair of eyes burning on my back. I turned around and there was Blaine staring at me. "is my blazer dirty? Damn, already?!" I asked trying to look my back, but failing miserably.  
"No. Of course not" He said seriously.  
"So… What's up?"  
"Nothing" I just nodded.  
"Its almost lunch time" He said cheking the time on his cell phone. "Its better we get going, the boys are crazy to meet you!"  
"The boys?" I asked confused following him out of the room. "Which boys?"  
"The warblers!"

Blaine and I were sat down at the large round tables in the cafeteria of Dalton goofing around, when we heard the first steps coming closer and closer. In less than two minutes the cafeteria was already infested of boys all over the room, their conversations, laughter and steps off the pace breaking the silence that just moments ago was being inhabited by me and blaine and the sound of metal hitting metal coming from the kitchen.  
"Hey Blainers!" A tall boy said sitting by his side.  
"Hey, hey, hey" Another one said, sitting next to me.  
"OH YOU WONT BELIEVE IT— SUP GUYS. ANDRE JU…"  
After a few seconds our table were already filled, when another boy joined. "Blaine, is this your boy?" He said pointing to me. What made everyone else laugh.  
"H-He is not" He replied blushing. "This is Kurt."  
"Aw Blaine" Another one said messing with Blaine's hair "Don't be embarrassed"  
"Shut up Nick" Blaine said with a little pout forming in his lips.  
"All we need is love!" One of them said really loud.  
"Oh my god Jeff, stop embarrassing us in front of the new dude"  
"Guys, stop messing up with Blaine" The tall blonde guy said.  
"Come on Blaine, you know is a joke!" Jeff said with a charming smile.  
"Kurt" Wes took my attention from the rest of the group and headed up for me. Or would that be David? "would you be interested in join into the warblers?"  
The african american kid continued the sentence "We've seen your videos on YouTube ... and they're pretty impressive!"  
"OF COURSE!" I think i said too excited and too soon. I got a few laughs from a few people on the table. I gave a fake cough and answered again "Oh, sure."  
"So, See you on rehearsal today?"  
"count on me" I said.  
They kept talking. I had no idea of what they were speaking about or even if they were speaking english, I just sat there drinknig my glass of water and observed everyone. I looked into a table in the other end of the room, and I saw a group of five boys talking. How they comunicate with each other, and how they replied. How they laughed. What made me imagine if the joke was actually funny or were just a inside joke.  
"Hey Kurt." Blaine said shaking my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah"  
"The bell just rang, let's go."

**I'm so sorry if the warblers representation sucked. I just kind of lost with it. But anyway, if you liked, review, and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

For incredible that may appear, the rest of the day went very fast. Even though I have followed Blaine everywhere, he did not seem to care much. "So" He asked while we were walking out the warblers common room. "What do you think?"  
I opened my mouth to say exactly what I thought about the meeting, how bad I felt when they just knocked me down like that, but then I looked into Blaine's eyes, what made me think twice and decided to lie. This was just an incredible silly thing made up by my own subconscious. "Y-Yeah" I replied.  
"Are you su—" He started to say but i interrupted him. "I need to get going. Take my school schedules and stuff."  
I said bye to him and went the opposite side, when i heard Blaine calling me.  
"Hey, Kurt, wait up!" He runned into my direction "I know that what you said was a lie. " He said looking directly into me "I saw that Glee Club was hard for you today, seeing your idea shot down like that."  
"Its just…" I looked down to my feet and gave a weak smile. " It's just a different energy in there. Not better or worse, just something I'll have to get used to."  
"I know" He said. "And I'm going to help you through it"  
"Thank you Blaine."  
"No problem Kurt"  
He gave me a tight hug then let go.  
"Now I really need to go get those papers" I said making a pout.  
He looked where I was going and laughed. "And for starts" He said while he came behind me and 'softly' forced my shoulders, making me change direction.  
"There" He said pointing his finger to the end of the hall "Its the right way"  
What made both of us laugh. "I take you there" He complemented, extending his hand to me.  
"Sure" I said taking it as we started to walk.

**This is a short one, just to end the first day right. And I didn't put the warblers meeting because I think is kind of useless put something that you can watch on a fic... I mean, come on... But if you want me to do it, I can create it.**


End file.
